sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Tatro
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | education = Notre Dame High School | alma_mater = University of Arizona | occupation = Actor, comedian, writer, YouTube personality | years_active = 2011–present }} James Richard Tatro (born February 16, 1992) is an American actor, comedian, writer and YouTube personality. He is the creator and star of the YouTube channel LifeAccordingToJimmy, which has about 3 million subscribers and over 520 million video views. Tatro writes, produces and directs each of his video sketches with his friend, Christian A. Pierce. Tatro has appeared in Grown Ups 2, 22 Jump Street and Blue Mountain State: The Rise of Thadland, the music video for Freaky Friday, and will appear in the film Camp Manna. He also starred in the first season of the true-crime mockumentary American Vandal, as Dylan Maxwell. Early life Tatro was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. He attended Notre Dame High School in Sherman Oaks, California where he was known as class clown and an avid basketball fan. He started making comical videos with friends in high school, and then continued to do so at the University of Arizona. He dropped out of school his junior year. While at Arizona he was a member of the Pi Kappa Phi fraternity. Career Tatro has performed stand-up comedy across the country at comedy clubs and college campuses.Life According to Jimmy Tatro!. http://cobbscomedyclub.com/event/1C004CAF0B99E018 Cobbs Comedy Club Tatro's career segued into movies in 2013 with a minor role in the Adam Sandler comedy Grown Ups 2. He then appeared opposite Jonah Hill and Channing Tatum in 2014's 22 Jump Street as Rooster. In 2016, he appeared in the film adaption of Blue Mountain State. Tatro will star alongside Gary Busey in the upcoming Christian Summer Camp comedy, Camp Manna. Tatro's character, Clayton Vance, is described as "the epitome of Christian cool, Clayton Vance is the counselor every kid wants to be. He only loves one thing more than the Lord… himself. Leader of the Righteous Regiment cabin, his alarming charisma and pedigree for 'winning souls' makes him the envy of everyone. But underneath this suave identity lies a lot of insecurity, and he will do anything it takes including lying, cheating, and manipulating Ian into his cabin - to win his fifth consecutive God Games title." In 2017, Tatro starred in the Netflix Original series American Vandal, a "true-crime satire that explores the aftermath of a costly high school prank that left twenty-seven faculty cars vandalized with phallic images." Tatro plays Dylan Maxwell, a student accused of vandalizing the cars, and focuses on the mystery of proving his innocence. The show satirizes the popular true-crime genre, such as the Netflix series Making a Murderer. On November 20, Tatro announced via social media that he joined the cast of Smallfoot, an upcoming 3D computer-animated comedy film as the character Thorp. The film is set for a September 2018 release. The project will also mark Tatro's second collaboration with Channing Tatum, who he previously worked with on 22 Jump Street. According to his Instagram, Tatro is also set to appear in the upcoming movie Stuber. The film is set for release in 2019. ''LifeAccordingToJimmy'' In 2011, Tatro created his YouTube channel, LifeAccordingToJimmy, with his creative partner, Christian Pierce, in which he uploads comedy skits. As of August 2017, the channel has over 2.76 million subscribers. Tatro's videos have had numerous celebrity appearances, including: Angela Kinsey, David Henrie, Alexander Ludwig, Emily Osment, Darin Brooks, Milo Ventimiglia, Riff Raff, Pauly Shore, and Liliana Mumy. In 2014, his YouTube channel was listed on New Media Rockstars Top 100 Channels, ranked at #92. Filmography References External links * * Category:1992 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male writers Category:Comedians from California Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:University of Arizona alumni Category:Writers from Los Angeles